srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Items By Type
This page aims to guide players in acquiring the best non-Tallys, permanently available items in the game to help them maximize their effectiveness. Depending on whether one places greater importance on MR, SP, or NV there are different possible answers for which is "best." Each player will ultimately have to make their own judgements based on their playing style and how many ATs they have for Tallys's gear, but since some items are mutually exclusive, either to acquire or to use, it's a subject worth serious consideration. ;Important notes * The following information is current as of August 2012. * The AT values listed only take into account items in Tallys's permanent collection. Tallys Limited Time Items often feature good prices on interesting items. * There are important bonuses that can only be acquired during limited-time events that will not be discussed here. Weapons The Shimmering Silver or Iakor's Weapons, acquired through the Runeskin saga, are very powerful from a purely MR standpoint, when combined with a strong shield. Taking into account special bonuses that only these weapons can acquire, the cheapest comparable item at Tally's Trading Post is 192 ATs. Tzal-Toalth, when combined with high (80+) Necromancy and the amulet , is a close second. However, the loss of a shield and lower bonuses on the amulet as compared to are serious handicaps to using Tzal-Toalth. When Necromancy has reached 100, Tzal-Toalth does have slightly higher MR than the best "free" sword and shield combo (assuming both sword and shield are fully upgraded), at the opportunity cost of SP and NR. Specifically, it has 1 higher MR (+6 vs undead and demons, but Trielra's Staff and Demonscourge will serve you better, respectively) but 14 SP and 5 NR less. You can also get it a lot sooner than you can the best sword and shield combo (depending on playstyle), due to not relying on a scenario with a 24 hour cooldown (See Glittering Ice Shield below). However, Tzal-Toalth does require some ATs to complete as well as a high Necromancy level to make it effective. It is up to the player's discretion as to whether or not they would like to acquire this weapon while trying to get the Glittering Ice Shield. Sometimes the best weapon is going to vary based on the type of opponent (especially in scaled scenarios, when MR is irrelevant): *Goblindoom has +5 bonus against goblins (which includes carverclaws and Naranok) * has a +12 bonus against undead, +11 against shadows, and +15 against demons (but see Demonscourge, below). ** has a +10 bonus against undead **The has a special attack that is useful against powerful undead opponents such as the . *The Demonscourge has a +40 bonus against demons, making it a better choice against demons even in most non-scaled scenarios. *The has a +20 bonus against giants. *The has a +20 bonus against trolls and a special attack that is useful against powerful opponents such as . *'Special:'The Hale Blade is also helpful in many circumstances, since it has powerful healing capabilities. * 'NR : ' is also the best at maximizing NR (+4) Shields The from The Cave of the Ice Troll is unquestionably the best free shield. When it's fully leveled up, the only better shield at Tallys costs 304 ATs. Acquiring it will take a minimum of 42 real-world days, so it's best to get started ASAP. Until then, your options are buying a kite shield (+3) or conjuring (requires +70 conjuration) a shield (+5). Head Choose a helm very carefully. See also Wrist and Torso armor. This topic is discussed in greater depth on the forum. For optimizing MR and SP, the choice of helms is between the from A Haunting in Durnsig and from the Runeskin saga. Comparable helms at Tallys's start at 136 ATs. Technically the Warlord's Helm has better stats. However, acquiring the Warlord's Helm means passing up the , which is the best free torso armor in the game. As of the time of this writing, opting for the Dragonwing Breastplate and Iakor's Crown will probably offer the best overall stats. If you miss the opportunity to acquire either of these helms, your best bet is the from Rhaknar's Mad. For optimizing NV, from is the way to go. Torso Choose your body armor very carefully. See also the sections on Head and Wrist armor. This topic is discussed in greater depth on the forum. The from is the best free armor available. Comparable items at Tallys's start at 112 ATs. It's generally considered good enough to make up for the sacrifice of the and for their second-best counterparts, though you'll be taking the chance that a better armor piece won't be added later. However, if you expect to have enough ATs to acquire better armor from Tallys's (taking into account that you'll probably want to upgrade items like your Belt, Sleeves, Greaves, and maybe Boots first), you should seriously consider taking a different item from Haunting: if not the Warlord's Helm, then the Nimble Plate Boots (see below) or for the extra ATs. If you missed the Dragonwing Breastplate or chose a different item, your next best option is the from . However, that's a fairly high-level quest, coming after Level 40 of Rhaknar's Mad. In the meantime the and have just two less SP with the Mossy Marauder's Jerkin being faster to obtain and 11 encumbrance lighter. Hands The from Rhaknar's Mad are the best free gauntlets in the game, significantly. These will take a minimum of 40 real-world days to acquire, so the sooner you can get started, the better. For time unrestricted gauntlets, your best choices are Spikefist's Gauntlets or Plate Gauntlets (um) for +4 MR/+3 SP and +8 SP respectively) Feet The highest SP boots are the from the quest. Alternatively one can use the from PG III. Equivalent boots from Tallys are 32 ATs, making it one of the cheapest to upgrade. That said, it's worth noting that if one is willing to pass up on both the Dragonwing Breastplate AND the Warlord's Helm, there is a pair of boots with a unique ability available from : the . The special ability is called Dodge, and it allows you to occasionally avoid an attack completely. This power can be a very valuable asset: * In scaled scenarios * When enemies are going to be 18+ no matter your MR * When failures are recorded, like on Proving Grounds (provided that your MR is already high enough not to be an issue) Arms and Legs The best free items for these slots are the Nightsong items. Equivalent items at Tallys's are 36 ATs each, so these are good candidates for upgrades. Alternatively for these slots the Mossy Marauder items have provide a combined of 2 less SP but weigh 10 encumbrance less and are easier to obtain. Neck The most powerful neck armor is the , acquired through on Saarngard Isle. The only better item at Tallys's is 172 ATs and offers no bonus to NV. For scaled scenarios, the best neck armor may be the from PG IV. It offers occasional boosts to MR in combat, which reduces the difficulty of scaled opponents. Wrist Decide on your wrist item very carefully. See also sections about Head and Torso armor. This topic is discussed in greater depth on the forum. For maximizing MR and SP, the options are the , which can be acquired through (at a relative "cost" of 8 ATs), and , which can be acquired through the Runeskin saga. Iakor's Wristband technically has better stats, but taking the Assassin's Bracelet will facilitate taking Iakor's Crown and the Dragonwing Breastplate, which offer the best stats overall. In either case, you're looking at 136 ATs at Tallys's to get a better item. For maximizing NV, the from is the best option. Rings The best non-Tally's rings for the first three slots are currently * from Zorliarn the Sage * from The Painted Peddler * from . The best of the rest for the last slot is from Vyromar's Rings but requires the completion of PG VI. However, only and do not require any AT to be spent to acquire them so other alternatives are: To maximize MR and SP, your best alternatives are: * from the Runeskin saga * The from Tarn (compares at 148 ATs) * The from * from Kyul-Thanor To maximize NV, your best alternatives are: * The from * Waist The free belts in the game are not very exciting. Your best bet will be either an unmatched Plate Belt for SP or maybe the from if you're willing to sacrifice a lot of SP for a few NV. At Tally's a similar belt to the unmatched plate goes for 28ATs. Back The best item here is the , available from at your residence. A better item at Tallys's: 324 ATs. Tabards from PG V is the only candidate in this category. Fortunately, it's a good one. Tallys's closest match is 128 ATs. Pendants The is certainly the best, with similar Tallys's items at 124 ATs, but it can only be acquired through PG VI, which you are advised not to attempt too soon. The , acquired through , is second best. Miscellaneous These items are not equipped in an armor slot, but can boost your MR, SP, and/or NV anyway: * and from Solundor's Ring of Illusion * from Fogbough Outer Wood * from The Bowl of Blood * from * An Enchanted Plume (significant AT cost) * from * from These items do not offer increased stats but are extremely valuable in tough combats: * from the Tarramyre multiplayer * from the * Blessings of Protection (single-use, can have up to 3 at once) from the Cathedral of Silver Rain * (up to three) from Sword Island - these are mostly for multiplayer scenarios, but can be applied in a few other situations. * from (limited number of uses) See also: Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Items Category:Lists maintained manually